Kiss of the Moon
by Kurby14
Summary: Lisa was a normal, healthy girl... until a deal with the devil comes to take her away from it all. Will she be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Kiss of the Moon

_The area was dark. Lisa always hated the dark. But then again, what do you expect out of a ten year old._

"_Hello?" she called out. "Sammy?"_

_Sammy, her best friend, always had a habit of sharing her dreams with her. It was weird, but when you had a nightmare, it was always nice to have a friend fight with you. _

"_SAMMY!!!" She screamed. _

_In the distance, she heard her scream back. _

"_Great…another nightmare." Lisa ran in the direction of her friend. _

_It took her about ten minutes of running, but when she reached her friend, she saw that Sammy was surrounded by large cloaked figures. And luckily, none of them saw her._

"_I want first bite!" One figure screeched. _

"_No! I found her first!" A second replied. _

"_Neither!" Screamed a slightly taller one. "The master shall have her first."_

_Just as he said that, the crowd parted and a tall dark figure made his was to Sammy, who was huddled in the fetal position on the ground. Her golden hair Shined surprisingly well in the darkness around her. _

_The figure radiated with power. EVIL power. Lisa thought only of running, but worry for her friend overcame that more than anything else. _

"_Stand up child." The voice was deep and rich. Sammy stood, still trembling. _

_The figure crouched down in front of her. _

"_Fear. I can smell it all over you. Good. Fear is what makes meals so rich." The man began to lower his head to her neck. _

"_NO!!!" Lisa screamed and charges right at Sammy. Lisa managed to make it in time to tackle Sammy out of the large crowd and push her away. _

"_RUN! Get out of here!" She screamed at her friend. _

_Sammy ran and never turned back once. _

_Before Lisa could start running, the hooded figures grabbed Lisa and started pushing her around their little circle. _

"_Who do you think you are!?" one hissed. "You spoiled the master's dinner!" _

"_She needs to DIE!" said another. _

_Lisa began to do exactly what Sammy did. She curled up into a ball on the ground and began whimpering. _

_The hooded figures closed in on her. _

"_Wait." The leader said. "Stand aside." _

"_Master?" one said with surprise. "She deserves to die! She's not even worthy to be your meal!"_

_The rich voice chuckled. "I think I'm old enough to determine that myself."_

_The figures parted and the large figure, obviously the leader, stood before her. His face was still hooded as e bent down to her level. _

"_What is your name, child?" He asked softly. His voice was calm but still rang with demand. _

"_L-Lisa" she stuttered. _

"_You lost me my meal." It was a statement that rang with slight anger. _

"_Please!" Lisa cried. "Leave my friend alone! She didn't do anything! Eat me instead!" _

_The figures around them began laughing and the leaders raised hand stopped them. _

"_You would trade your life for hers?" _

"_Yes." Lisa sighed. _

_She couldn't see his face but somehow she new he was smiling. _

"_Raise your head." _

_Lisa tensed but did not move her head. _

"_Look at me." He commanded again. This time it was full of demand. _

"_What a pretty little girl." He sighed. "I wonder what you would look like in about 8 more years." The question was more to himself than anyone else. She could definitely tell he was smiling now. "Alright Lisa." Her name rolled off of his tongue. "I accept your deal. Your life, for hers. In 8 years, I'll come for my end of the bargain."_

_Lisa sighed with relief. _

_The figure leaned in closer to her and grabbed her shirt. Lisa tried to jump back but that only caused for her shirt to rip open. The grabbed her closer to him. She tried to squirm away but his arms were around her and his teeth sank into her chest. _

_Lisa screamed but his teeth were only there for a moment. He pulled away when she looked down. _

_The tiny holed were right above her heart. _

"_When this mark comes back, I'll be coming for you." _

_She looked up and was shocked at what she saw. She still couldn't see his face but she saw his eyes. _

_Deep, shimmering red…_

At that moment, Lisa, age 17, awoke screaming from her bed.

------------------------------------------

I'm back!!! My second story! YAAAAY!!! Let me know if I should continue! ^_^ Also, check out my profile for more new info.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lisa sat up in bed covered in sweat. Her black hair was clinging to her face and back.

_It's over. _She thought. _It's been a while since I had that dream. _

Her first time having that dream was when she was only 10 years old. Once entering middle school she and Sammy hadn't been talking anymore. Eventually, she even moved away. She didn't even t tell her where she was going.

Now, being a senior in high school, Lisa had many friends and was expected to graduate with honors classes. She had no boyfriend but many asked her. She always had a way to let them down gently and still be on good terms with them. At least the ones that didn't always had sex on their minds.

Lisa glanced at her clock.

_3 Am_

_I need sleep. _She slumped back into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

---------------------

Lisa woke at 6:30 to her alarm going off. She slapped it off and quickly jumped in the shower.

Her father woke after she just got out.

"Good morning Dad!" She said cheerfully to him.

He mumbled a good morning back and entered the bathroom He was always grumpy in the mornings. Her mom had already left for work early in the mornings.

_There is nothing like working in an office all the time. _Lisa thought for her mom.

Lisa quickly grabbed an apple and ran out the door to her car.

---------------

School was only about a 10 minute drive to her house. Before she got her license, it took her about 20 minutes to walk to school. Her license was her sweet 16 present.

Once getting to school, she parked in her usual spot and quickly went inside to meet her friends before classes started. They always hung out in the cafeteria.

She walked in and saw Susan sitting in her usual spot.

"Hey!" Lisa greeted.

Susan looked up from her homework. "Hi. Did you do your history last night?"

Lisa rolled her eyes and reached in her bag and drew out her own assignment.

"Thanks" Susan replied and quickly started copying the assignment.

"Will you ever do your own work?" Lisa asked sitting down.

"I tried to last night but that English essay was killing me!" Susan cried. "I went to bed at 2Am last night finishing it!"

"Ouch!" Lisa said. "That's what you get for taking honors classes."

"Bite me" Susan said not looking at her.

The bell rang signaling the time to go to class.

----------------------

Lunch came and Lisa sat at their usual table. With her were Susan, Amanda, Billy, and Jason. Susan had her dirty blonde hair up in a high ponytail and had earrings as large as diamonds. Her dark blue eyes were drawn into her English book.

Amanda always had her brown hair down unless gym called for it. Her dark eyes were focused on Jason, the crush of her life. Jason had light blonde hair, which looked more white than blonde. He was well built, which helps when you're on the wrestling team. His bright blue eyes were more looking around at those on the table listening to him brag about his big game Friday.

Billy was always quiet at the lunch table unless you talked to him first. His brown hair fell past his face and his dark eyed were drawn into the English book both him and Susan had to read. He was one of the many guys Lisa had turned down.

Lunch was always a nice break for all of them, especially when all of their main classes in the morning. Lisa was working on her algebra homework when a chill went up her spine. She turned quickly in her seat and looked around the cafeteria.

_Nothing out of the ordinary_ she thought.

_Wait a second…_

Looking out of the large window of the cafeteria, she saw a young man standing there. Actually, he looked more like an adult than a student. His dark hair was smoothed back from his face and his eyes looked almost black.

And they seemed to be staring directly at her.

Lisa stared back at him for a moment as if he was out of his mind.

_What the hell is your problem? _She thought. She turned back towards her friends and automatically looked past them to see a girl standing in the corner of the room.

Again, she was staring directly at her.

_What the hell is going on? _Lisa looked closely at her and saw that the girl had light blonde hair that fell down to her neck. Her eyes, however, were a dark blue that sent chills down Lisa's spine.

_Damn it! _Lisa thought standing up. Everyone looked at her.

"What are you doing Lisa?" Susan asked.

"I'm taking care of something." She replied and stomped out of the cafeteria towards the guy out in the hallway.

Turning the corner, she saw the guy staring at her still, even as she made her way towards him.

"What are you doing?" She asked as soon a she was in front of him.

"Pardon?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"You keep staring at me. I don't even know you!"

The man chuckled. "We were sent to protect you." He said as if it explained everything.

"Excuse me?" Lisa cried. "I don't need protecting from 1) people I don't even know and 2) from something that will never happen to me!"

The man sighed. "Let me explain this a little more clearly. We are protecting our master's property."

-------------------------

TADA!!! Hope it's good! Let me know if a should continue!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Repeat that?" Lisa said, trying to keep her temper down.

"Our master sent us to protect his property." He replied again as if it answered everything.

Lisa took a deep breath. "And just WHO is your master?"

He chuckled. "You'll see him soon enough. Unfortunately he's on a business trip. He will be back soon."

Lisa was shaking with rage. "Tell your MASTER that if you AND him don't leave me alone I'm calling the police! And I don't belong to anyone!"

He was laughing now. "Now I can see why he likes you so much."

Lisa spun around and marched back into the cafeteria. She looked and saw the girl was still staring at her form the other side of the room.

Lisa flipped her off. The girl raised an eyebrow at her and her face turned sour.

------------------------

By the end of the day, Lisa was so angry that her face was red as she walked out of school that day. The same two people were still following her around. She walked quickly to her car and got in fast. Her to stalkers, per say, were now running towards her.

She quickly started her car and sped off down the road.

Her hand was sticking out of the car, flipping both of them off. As she drove down the road, she saw both of them standing on the sidewalk, still staring after her.

_Bastards! _She thought driving home for the night.

--------------------------

Lisa was always home in the evenings at her house. She was usually alone unless her parents had a rare night off. Tonight, Lisa was sitting on the couch with heated up left-over's watching her favorite movie, Batman Begins.

_God, Batman is hot! _She thought during the final fight scene.

She was still staring at the TV when something outside caught her eye. Curious, she got up from the couch and looked outside.

Her temperature seemed to rise.

_HELL NO!!! _She screamed at herself.

Outside on the sidewalk was, not only the same two people from school, but a little group of people that looked about the same age and with the same group. All of them were staring at her house. NOW they were all staring at her.

Lisa instantly closed the curtains and ran to lock the doors and windows. Her next destination was the phone.

She quickly dialed the police.

"911. What is your emergency?" The lady on the other end asked.

"Umm… I have been followed all day by these two people at school and now there outside my house with even more people." Lisa said trying to stay calm.

"They have been following you ALL day?" She asked.

"Yeah! There pretty much stalking me! Now there outside watching me and my house!"

"Alright miss. How old are you?"

"17"

"Ok. Did you already lock all doors and windows?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'm sending someone out now. Please call your parents and tell what is going on."

"Ok" Lisa sighed with relief. "When will the police get here?"

There was a pause. "I would say in about ten to fifteen minutes."

"Thanks."

Lisa hung up and quickly dialed her mother's work number.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"This is Lisa Haynes." She said quickly. "I need to speak with my mother, Angela Haynes. It's an emergency." Lisa was still fighting a panic attack.

"I'm sorry but she's not in at the moment."

"WHAT!?" Lisa cried in surprise. "I need her now! Take her out of any meeting she's in! Now!!!"

The woman paused for a moment. "Sorry but she's busy. I'm sure you can wait until she gets home."

"No! I need her-"

The woman hung up.

"Damn it!" She slammed the phone down in frustration. Unfortunately, her father had just gotten a new job and she didn't have time to learn his new work number.

The walked over to the window and peeped out the curtains. All of them were still outside watching her house.

_Hurry up! _She thought mentally to the police.

About five minutes later there were light flashing down the street.

_Thank you! _Lisa thought with joy.

The police car pulled up to the house and the figures watching the house finally turned their attention away to look at the two officers coming out of the car.

Lisa watched as the officers walked toward their little group and start talking to them.

They said nothing to them. They just turned their attention back to Lisa and her house. The police sighed and started walking to the door. Lisa ran to answer it.

"Miss? You're the one who called about people stalking you, right?"

"Yes!" Lisa cried. "They won't leave and those two have been following me all day!" She said pointing to them.

The girl glared at her and the man just smiled.

The officer sighed.

"May I borrow your phone? I need to call for some help."

-------------------------

TADA!!! Hope it's good. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was sick and I'm writing this story in school so I can only update during the week. Please let me know if I should continue! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the police called the station, they began questioning her bout the events of the day.

"When exactly did you notice them following you?" The older cop began.

"It was at lunch time. It was the boy and girl I pointed out to you. I went outside the cafeteria to tell him to leave me alone but he said he was protecting me. I asked why and he said that I was his master's property."

The cops started at her for a moment.

"Hey! Don't look at me like I'm the crazy one! That's what they told me!"

The cop took a deep breath. "Miss, do you have and Ex-boyfriends or any other guys who you rejected and might be playing a prank on you?"

Lisa thought for a moment. "None that was really serious. I turned down a lot of guy's but they either let it go or never speak to me again."

There was a knock at the door. The cop walked over to it while Lisa looked out the window. Two other police cars were outside with 4 more cops outside talking to her 'stalkers'. The cop opened the door and let another one inside.

"Is that them?" He asked.

"Yeah. We need to get them out of here."

The two walked out and left a younger cop with them.

He turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry. They'll get them out of here."

Lisa smiled back and turned to look outside again. The cops were now grabbing the 'stalkers' and were forcing them into police cars. They were definitely fighting them, though.

"Let us go!" the man she spoke to at school shouted. "We have every right to be here! We must protect our master's property!"

This continued for about 20 minutes until they were all in cop cars.

When the older cop came back inside, he was sweating and wiping his forehead off.

"OK. We got all of them. Unfortunately, were going to have to keep them for resisting arrest and fighting with us. There all over 18 to. they have to be arrested as adults."

"What if they were under 18?" Lisa asked out of curiosity.

"We would have taken them in and called their parents. But so far, we have no identification on any of them."

"If you find out who their talking about with the whole 'master' thing…will you let me know?"

"Yes. We'll call you as soon as we can find out."

Lisa thanked them and locked the door again as soon as they left.

_Great. Now I won't be able to sleep tonight. STUPID PARANOIA! _

Lisa turned off all the lights and went upstairs to bed.

------------------------

_Lisa knew the moment she closed her eyes, she was dreaming. She was wearing an elegant black ball gown and was in a large crowd of people wearing masks. They were all laughing and dancing the night away. _

"_Excuse me!" She tried at a nearby couple, but they kept dancing and laughing. _

_Lisa moved to the edge of the ball room to see if she could spot anyone that looked familiar. Unfortunately, all of them were wearing masks so she saw no ones face. _

"_May I have this dance?" A man asked walking up to her._

_She shook her head. "No thank you." She replied politely. The man bowed his head and walked away. _

"_Miss? Will you dance with me?" This man was taller than the other one and had a deeper voice. _

_Lisa shook her head again. "No thank you." She replied again. He also bowed his head and walked away. _

_Lisa sighed and wondered how she was going to wake up this time when she heard movement behind her. _

"_May I have this dance?"_

_Lisa froze. She recognized that voice, But from where?_

_His hand was in front of her while he still stood behind her, waiting for her to take it. _

_She shook her head. "S-sorry." She stuttered. "Not much of a dancer."_

_He chuckled. "Well then, now's the perfect time to start." _

_Before she could protest, he had grabbed her hand and was leading her to the dance floor. She still couldn't see his face but he was tall with dark hair. It was pretty much black. He was built with a wide chest and broad shoulders. _

_They finally reached the middle of the dance floor and he turned to face her. _

_She froze again. _

_His eyes were a deep shimmering red. _

_He chuckled and pulled her against him. "Do I look that handsome to you?" he asked twirling her around the middle of the floor. _

_She turned red and looked down at the floor. "I need to get home now." _

_He sighed. "Why? Don't you enjoy dancing with me?" _

_She pushed him away from her. "I need to go home." She turned and started walking away. Just before she could reach the edge of the floor, a dancer grabbed her and pulled her back onto the floor. _

_It was him again. _

"_Miss me?" He asked with a large grin._

_Lisa tried to pull away again but his grip on her was like iron. _

_She started to cry. "Why wont you leave me alone!?"_

_He stopped again in the middle of the dance floor and pulled her even closer._

"_That's because you belong to me."_

_She looked up in shock at his eyes. That's all she could see now. _

_His deep shimmering red eyes. _

Lisa woke up screaming with her shirt ripped open and a slight amount of blood on her left breast…

-------------------

YAY! I finally updated! Hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lisa looked at her clock to discover that it was only 2am.

"Damn it!" she cursed out loud. Looking at her shirt she saw it was ripped open with blood on it.

"What the hell!?" she cried. She quickly ran out of her room and into a bathroom. Lisa quickly took the shirt off and wiped away the blood with a washcloth. She saw no mark there and began to panic.

"MOM!!! I NEED YOU!" She screamed.

Lisa heard nothing. The house was completely quiet.

Tears came to her eyes. "Where are you?" She asked the darkness.

No one answered her.

---------------------------

Lisa was miserable the next morning. Her nightmare didn't affect her as much as her mother not being there for her. Her father? Understandable. He worked late into the next morning. He should be home soon. But her mother should have been home.

She heard the front door slam open and closed. Lisa's mother walked into the kitchen with the largest grin on her face.

"Good morning! How was your night?"

Lisa said nothing.

"I finally did it!" Her mother continued, not even noticing Lisa's grim expression. "I finally closed the business deal! Took me 6 months but I did it!"

"Who gives a shit?" Lisa muttered under her breath.

Her mother lost her grin. "And what makes you think you can talk to me like that?" Her hands were on her hips. "I work hard for this family to give you everything and you dare ruin me moment?"

Lisa glared at her. "I don't think it takes all night to finish a business deal."

Her mother's eyes became dark and narrow. "I think that after a long day in the office that I'm entitled to a night of fun!" She said thru clenched teeth.

"Shows how much you care about your family. Where were you when I needed you the most? HMM? At a bar! Or with other men, for all I know!"

Her mother's face turned white. "H-how…?"

Lisa's blood was pumped and running and nothing seemed to stop her now. "And you know what!? Last night, I had to call the cops, Mom! And YOU were unreachable at the office! And that secretary? She's as big a bitch as you are now! THANKS FOR BEING A GOOD MOTHER!"

Lisa grabbed her book bag and stomped her way out of the house to her car. Her mother said nothing as she left.

Lisa drove to school as close to the speed limit as she could. All she could think about was getting away from her house.

_I wonder what mom will do when I get home._ Lisa thought. _She'll probably go back to work._

_----------------------_

Once Lisa walked thru the front, the events of yesterday swam back into her head. She immediately tensed up and began looking around.

No one was following her.

She sighed in relief and walked to her locker.

----------------------

Lisa left school that day in a much better mood. No one was following her and all of her tests came back with good grades.

_Now to go home and face the dragon lady _Lisa thought as she walked to her car.

As she opened her car door, a hand on her shoulder stopped her from entering.

She turned and gasped.

It was the same guy from yesterday. The one who was following her.

His eyes blazed with fury as he glared at her. "Your coming with me" He stated thru clenched teeth.

Lisa began to panic and tried to scream until his hand covered her mouth.

"Scream and I'll make sure you pretty mother gets a new face that wont make her so hot anymore!" He hissed in her ear.

Lisa gave up on screaming and tried to squirm out of his arms.

As he tried to pull her towards the Mercedes that was parked right next to her car, a group of students came walking out of the front doors.

_My only chance! _Lisa thought and she rammed her elbow as hard as she could into his stomach.

He didn't let her go but his grip on her mouth came loose. She took that as a perfect opportunity to scream.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!"

The students turned in her direction and ran at her attacker.

"DAMN!" He cursed in her ear and pulled a knife and held it to her throat.

The students froze ten feet away from them.

"Take it easy!" One of the boys said. Lisa didn't recognize him but thought that he must be a football player with how large he was.

"Just let her go!" Another boy said. This boy wasn't as tall as the football player, assuming that's what he was, but he was still taller then Lisa with a thin structure.

"Move and you won't die." He hissed again in her ear and began leading her to the car.

_SHIT! _Lisa thought in panic. _I'M GONNA DIE! _

_-------------_

Hope the story is still good. By the way, the reason it takes me so long to update this story is because I'm writing this during a free period during school hours. Last week we had out OGTs (Ohio Graduation Tests) so I couldn't update. My apologies and I hope to begin updating a lot faster now. Enjoy! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lisa felt like she was going to have a heart attack. The closer she got to the car, the more her heart was pounding.

_SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! _She thought.

They reached the car and he used one hand to open the back door.

"Get in!" He hissed!

Lisa struggled even more now. As soon as he tried to push her in, a tiny click from behind her caught her attention. She also noticed his arms were not was tightly around her anymore. Lisa turned to see the police officer from before right behind her with a gun to her stalkers head.

"Let her go…" The officer said thru clenched teeth, "NOW!"

The stalker let Lisa go and she took the opportunity to run towards the people who tried to help her. Once there, they all stepped in front of her like a shield. When she turned around, the officer had her stalker pinned to the car and was telling him his rights. He continued to glare at Lisa, which sent shivers down her spine.

"You may be free now…" He screamed at her, "But wait until he comes for you! HE COMES BACK IN TREE DAYS!!!"

He continued to scream like that until the officer forced him into the police car.

Tears began to stream down Lisa's face as she watched the cop slam the door in his face. The younger officer from the night was also there and was walking towards her.

"Miss," He asked with caution, "Are you alright?"

Lisa said nothing and continued to cry. The officer sighed heavily.

"Alright, were taking you inside and calling your parents. You need to go home and get some rest."

Lisa could only nod as the officer led her inside.

--------------------------

Lisa's head was still spinning as she waited in the office for her mother to come and pick her up. Many people passed by the office windows and gave her looks full of pity. Lisa continued to stare up at the ceiling counting the ceiling tiles.

About fifteen minutes later, the door opened. Lisa looked up to see her mother looking very pale. Lisa noticed that she didn't even look at her.

"I'm here to pick up my child." She told the secretary.

"Uhh…" The lady began from behind the desk, "I believe your child is right behind you." She said as if it were common sense.

"I know. I still need to sign her out, don't I?"

The secretary stood up. "Wait one moment please. The principal would also like a word with you."

The hurried down the hall to knick on the office door.

Lisa continued to stare at her mom but she still refused to turn and look at her.

_Thanks for caring, mom. _Lisa thought bitterly.

The principal followed the secretary out of her office and walked over to greet Lisa's mom.

"Miss," the principal Miss Wilkson began, "We are very sorry about what happened to your child today."

Lisa's mother just stared at her with a blank face.

"From now on," The principal continued, "Were doubling security and keeping a look out for anyone else who might cause Lisa trouble. Lisa has already agreed to tell us of anyone else who does thing like this again."

"May I take her home now?" My mother stated simply.

The principal lost some of her smile. "Why yes but don't you want to know the details of what happened?"

My mother shook her head slightly. "No. I'm just taking her home."

Then she turned and walked out the door. "Let's go." She said before the door closed behind her. Lisa grabbed her book bag and followed her out the door with the principal and secretary looking sorry for her.

------------------------------

The ride home was quiet for the first five minutes.

"Mom," Lisa tried, "Don't you even care about what happened?" Tears were coming back to her eyes.

"You will go straight to your room when you get home." She answered with no emotion.

Lisa froze with shock. "What!? Why!?"

She said nothing back.

Lisa's anger burst. "HOW COULD YOU! I WAS ALMOST KIDNAPPED TODAY AND YOU DON'T CARE!?"

Her mother still said nothing and stared forward.

Finally, they pulled into the driveway.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed at her mother. She got out quickly and slammed the car door. As fast as she could run, Lisa ran up into her room and cried into her pillow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys still like the story. BTW, I need opinions on something. I was told by someone close to me that with more editing and more detail, Night of Secrets could actually be published as a good book. So far only one person has told me this and I want opinions. Please tell me your opinions and I will decide if I will try to send it to a publishing company. It will be longer and more edited but the story itself will not change. Please send me e-mails or reviews for you opinion. You guys will decide if I try to get it out into the world as a book. Thanks!

-Kurby

P.S: I will accept all criticism as long as it is not insulting me. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lisa stayed in her room for the rest of the day until the moon was up in the dark sky. Her crying stopped after a few hours. Now she was lying on her bed and trying to listen to any sounds that were made in the house.

She heard nothing.

_I really need to get mom to talk to me, _Lisa thought. _She was never this cruel or hurtful. _

Lisa sat up and unlocked her door. Looking down the hallway, Lisa saw that is was dark and that no lights had been turned on.

_Are we saving money on the electric bill? _Lisa thought as she turned on the lights in the house.

She eventually found her Mom in the kitchen sitting at the table with nothing but a coffee cup and a folder in front of her.

"Mom?" Lisa asked from behind her. "Are you ok?"

"Go back to your room." Was her only blank reply.

Lisa's anger began to rise again but she put it on hold as she walked to the other side of the table to face her mother.

"Mom," Lisa began, "I don't know what is wrong with you but you need to stop being this cruel… What happened? Having a bad day and taking it out on me or just PMS week?"

Her mother continued to stare blankly ahead and said nothing. Lisa took that time to study her mothers face. Her face was very pale and she had none of her usual make-up on. Her hair that was usually in a tight bun was messy and down around her face.

"Mom," Lisa tried again, "are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," She replied, "Go back to your room."

Her mother lifted the coffee cup and took a small sip.

Lisa froze when she saw her neck.

Two small puncture marks were at the base of her throat.

"MOM!?" Lisa screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Her mother finally turned to look at her. "Go back to your room, Lisa. Stay there until I say so."

Lisa began to tremble all over. Looking down, she saw a small business folder next to her coffee cup.

"Mom," Lisa began again, still trembling, "What is in that folder?"

"Just business" She replied, again, with no expression. "Go to your room."

Lisa quickly grabbed the folder and her mother stood up.

"Lisa." She said, with a firm voice, but Lisa was already opening the folder and pulling papers out.

"Mom," Lisa asked very confused, "Why do you have the report of what happened last night?"

"Give those back Lisa." Her mom's voice was firm but she made no attempt to take them.

"I thought you didn't care." Lisa's voice was beginning to crack.

"It's just a report telling me they were released just fine."

Lisa dropped the folder.

"WHAT!? WHY WERE THEY RELEASED!?"

"I dropped the charges." Her face didn't change once.

Lisa marched over and stared into her mom's face. "Why!? Do you know what they did to me!? I was almost KILLED by one of them!!!"

Her mother shook her head. "They were just protecting you."

Lisa's jaw dropped. "You actually believe that…"

Her mother finally smiled slightly. "I'm being a good mother. Your future will be set and I'll be high in the business life."

Lisa's tears broke free. "What did you do, mom?"

Her smile grew bigger. "Nothing you didn't do already."

Lisa ran out into the hallway and grabbed the phone to dial a number. Her mother was slowly walking towards her.

"Lisa, put down the phone."

Lisa punched in the number of her fathers work.

"Lisa… Put the phone down!" Her mother stopped a few paces away and did nothing else to stop her.

The phone rang twice then someone picked up.

"Hello?" A secretary.

"I need to speak with Frank please," She said quickly. "I'm his daughter and this in an emergency!"

"One moment" She replied.

"Lisa!" Her smile was completely gone and a look of rage overtook her features.

"Why don't you try and stop me!?" Lisa hissed at her.

Her mother's face seemed to tighten even more.

"Hello?" Her father finally said in the phone.

Lisa's heart finally felt some relief. "Dad! Get home! NOW!"

"What's wrong!?" He was panicking slightly.

"Just get home! I NEED YOU!"

"I'm on my way!" And he hung up.

Lisa smiled as she put down the phone. "HA! Dad's on his way home!"

Her mother scowled. "I told you to put down the phone!"

"Why not try and stop me!?" Lisa cried.

"Go to your room." Her face was blank once more.

"No!" She replied firmly, "I'm staying here until Dad comes home!"

Her mother shook her head. "My plan will happen anyway. He won't stop it."

Lisa froze again. "And what plan is that?"

A smile lit her face again.

"You will find out in three days."

-------------------------

Another chapter! YAAY! More soon! Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lisa was overcome with many feelings at this point.

"W-what did you say?" She stuttered.

Her mother's smile was sending chills down her spine. "I have your future set, dear. You will live a glorious life full of riches while I will finally escape that stupid office and have my own true business!" she said it as if it was already in her hands.

Lisa began to back away from her.

"So you're with them? This whole time you were trying to sell me off to someone?" Tears continued down her face.

Her mother shook her head. "I only just talked to him. You're the one who caused this whole thing."

Before Lisa could open her mouth to ask what she had meant, the door burst open and her father came running inside.

He was completely out of breath. "What's going on!?"

Lisa ran over to him and began crying. "She sold me off! She's been brainwashed or something! DAD, HELP HER!!!"

He stared at her for a moment and looked towards his wife. "What is she talking about, Angela?"

Her smile got smaller at the sight of him. "Just a prank, dear. Go back to work."

He finally straightened up and gained control of his breath. "With the way Lisa's acting, I don't think this is a prank."

"That's just it," She continued with a blank face, "She's acting."

"NO!" Lisa cried and pointed at her. "She just told me! She's trying to sell me off for her own profit!"

Her father looked back at her. "Lisa, that's-"

"Not for you to decide," Her mother finished for him, "I know what's best for you and you will be leaving in three days."

Her Father tensed and stared and Angela, completely dumbstruck. "You can not be serious…"

Her smile returned once more. "I'm quite serious. We'll all be set for the rest of our lives."

Lisa burst into sobs. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"

"Angela!" Frank cried, "How could you make a deal like this! We don't even know the guy, AND you just sold our daughter! What is WRONG with you!?"

Her smile was gone again. "If you don't wish to share this dream of happiness with me, then get out."

Frank put his arm around Lisa. "I will be leaving and Lisa will be coming with me. I never agreed to this and Lisa turns 18 in only a few days so then legally, you can't touch her!"

Lisa froze. _My birthday is in 3 days…_

"SHE STAYES HERE!" Her mother suddenly screeched.

Frank pushed Lisa behind him and was slowly walking towards the door.

"Lisa," He said lightly to her, "Get to the car and lock the door until I come out."

Lisa bolted to the front door.

"NO!" She heard her mother scream but Lisa didn't stay to hear what else she said.

As soon as she was outside and saw her father's car, she jumped inside and locked all the doors. All she could hear from inside the house was the yelling of her mother. Lisa laid back in the seat and continued crying.

_Why is this happening? _She thought.

After about ten more minutes of her mother yelling from inside, her father finally came marching out of the house with her mother still screaming at him.

"LISA!" she screamed when she saw her inside of the car, "GET IN HERE NOW!" Her father was practically running to the driver's side of the car.

Lisa quickly unlocked the door for him and locked it once more once he was inside. Her mother was not marching over to her side to try and open the door.

"GET OU T OF THAT CAR!!!" She screeched as she tried to rip the door off the car.

Her father was quick in starting the car and pulling out.

"NO!" Her mother screamed from outside. "PLEASE LISA!"

They sped off down the road with her mother wailing on the front lawn.

Lisa's tears continued to fall as they drove out of the neighborhood.

"Lisa," Her father said calmly, "Were going to stay in a hotel for a while. I think it might be best if you stayed out of school for a while. I'll call them and explain why."

"Why is she doing this?" She asked through her tears.

He sighed in grief. "I know she wanted her own business and was tied of her job, but I guess she finally lost it. Someone comes and offers a golden gate and she was desperate. I'm just sorry that you were the one to suffer for it for."

Lisa was finally starting to calm down now. "I don't think she would have been that cruel without some kind of brainwashing, dad."

He sighed again. "Were going to try and figure this out, ok? Everything will be fine soon."

Lisa sighed and leaned into the window.

"Now," Her father asked turning into a small hotel, "Will you tell me about what happened today and last night? I got a call from the school on my way home so I thought that maybe that has something to do with all this."

Lisa sighed again and related her story.

-------------

When she finally finished telling him, they were both sitting inside their hotel.

When she finished, Frank was leaning back into the chair with a hand on his forehead.

"This can't be happening." He mumbled.

"I wish it wasn't" She mumbled back at him.

After a moment, he sat up and looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm going to call the police tomorrow and file a report about this. Maybe your mother is drugged or something. I'll also call off work for a while."

"So were staying here for a few days?" She asked.

"Yeah. We don't have much of a choice." He stood up and stretched. "Now, let's both try and get some sleep."

Lisa nodded and crawled into bed. "Good night dad."

"Good night, angel."

Lisa smiled lightly. It had been years since he last called her that.

Lisa tuned over into a deep sleep.

--------------------

_This time, she was in her high school gym with one else there. _

"_Hello?" She called but no one answered. She began walking down the long hallways in search of at least someone who wouldn't leave her all alone. _

"_Will someone PLEASE answer me!?" _

_Nothing. _

_Finally, she heard a small noise coming from a room. She turned to see the art room. Lisa walked in and saw someone sitting behind the teacher's desk. It was a student. _

"_Excuse me," Lisa asked at the girl behind the desk, "Can you help me?"_

_The moment she touched the girl's shoulder, the chair swung around and Lisa screamed. _

_The girl was dead with her throat ripped open. _

_Lisa began to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction. As she entered the cafeteria, she froze to see more dead bodies of students all over the floor, blood everywhere. She screamed again and turned to run, but a figure behind her stopped her. _

"_Help me!" She screamed at the stranger, "Please help me!" _

_She heard him chuckle. "Only if you help me first." _

_Lisa looked up and froze…_

_The same man from her dreams…_

_He was large and her dark hair that hung around his face. His dark, maroon eyes seemed to suck in any light that was near him. As handsome as he was, the feeling around him radiated evil. _

_Before Lisa could push him away, He grabbed her tightly against him and ripped her shirt open. _

"_NO!" She screamed as his fangs sunk into her breast. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

YAY! Another chapter! I'm trying my best to get the chapters longer and to update more often. Please understand I'm doing my best. Also, I go on spring break next week so I might not update for a while. PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY!!! T_T


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lisa woke up screaming as if she was dying. She was thrashing around her bed trying to kick away whatever was haunting her.

"Lisa!" Her father cried in alarm and hurried over to her side. "What is it!?"

Lisa finally calmed down and was crying. She looked down to see her shirt was ripped open and blood was dripping down her chest.

"Shit!" Her father cursed when he saw the blood. "We need to get you to a doctor!"

Lisa was too shocked to move as her father was now fumbling around to get dressed.

_Why is this happening? _

_---------------------_

Her father was panicking all the way to the hospital. Lisa was still in a state of shock, even as they pulled up to the emergency room. He quickly found a parking spot and practically dragged her inside.

He quickly went up to the front desk.

"I need help!" He panted, out of breath. "My daughter needs stitches! She's bleeding!"

The nurse quickly registered her and was taken to a room immediately. Hardly anyone was in the waiting room so she didn't feel bad going before anyone else.

Once in a hospital room, the doctor there quickly cleaned all the blood off Lisa's chest. Her father was facing the wall with a red face. No father wanted to see his teenager's naked body.

Once the wound was clean, Lisa was not surprised to see two tiny holes above her heart.

_Just like he said before_ Lisa thought dismally.

"It looks like you don't need stitches," The doctor said turning for some band-aids in a drawer. "Do you have any idea what did this, Lisa?"

She shook her head. "No. Maybe I rolled over onto something while I was asleep."

The doctor turned back and began to apply the band-aids to the wound. "It must have been a sharp, deep object. When you go home, look around on the bed and see if you did roll onto something."

"Alright" Lisa sighed.

_I'm fucked. _She thought _there's no way out of this. In two days, he comes and takes me away. _

Once back at the hotel, her father had calmed down and was trying to go back to sleep. Lisa was sitting on the small balcony with the cold wind blowing thru her dark hair.

_Now what? _She asked herself in her head. _Do I just sit here and wait for him? _

She sighed and leaned back into the chair.

Eventually, sleep took over her eyes.

----------------------------

_When her eyes opened, there was no school of dead students or a party of people in masks, only a small garden of multiple flowers. _

_Violets, roses, sunflowers, daisies, and hundreds of others. Lisa was sitting on a small bench against a large brick wall. She stood up and followed the small brick path that lead thru the large garden. _

_After about five minutes of walking she finally heard someone else behind her. _

"_Do you like your garden?"_

_Lisa turned and was not surprised to see the same man from her previous dreams. _

_He was dressed in black slacks with his dark hair smoothed back. A black tight shirt covered his large chest and black boots covered his feet. He stood a few feet away, admiring a large rose bush. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Lisa finally asked him. _

_He looked at her, tilting his head slightly. "You don't like my gift? I thought all women enjoyed flowers."_

_She shook her head. "No, why are you doing this to me? All these horrible dreams and people following me."_

_He chuckled. "I suppose you forgot about our little deal, then?" _

"_I remember it. Back when I was TEN and dreaming. That's all it was. A dream." _

_He sighed. "Perhaps to you it was a dream, but to me it was quite real. Should I just go back after your friend?"_

_Lisa tensed up. She had completely forgotten about that part of their deal. _

"_No. Leave Sam out of this." _

_He chuckled again, "I thought you would say that. Besides, I already had things arranged with your mother. Why should we disappoint her?" He inclined his head slightly. _

_Lisa suddenly felt a rush of anger. "What did you do to her!? I understand our deal, but WHY bring her into this!?" _

_He shrugged, "I thought you would be happy with the idea of your family knowing where you were going. YOU'RE the one who caused this whole little scene."_

_Lisa's body began to shake with rage and sadness. "I had no clue what you were doing and I still would have preferred you not bringing them into this." _

_He shrugged again, "As you wish. So what will you do now?" _

_Lisa finally looked up at him. "What?"_

"_Will you come willingly or will we be in a bit of a stalemate?"_

_-------------------------------_

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update! T_T I can no longer update at school so I have to do this whole story at home along with my book-in-progress (which I still want opinions on!!!) Hopefully I have more soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Lisa froze. _

"_What?" She asked, shocked. _

"_Are you coming with me or not?" He repeated, like she was slow in the head. _

_Lisa was deep in thought. _

_Is this my chance? She thought. Will he let me go if I say no? _

_Lisa took a deep breath and ran the answer through her head. _

"_No. I can't go with you."_

_She looked up to see his reaction. _

_He started at her for a moment and slowly sighed. Lisa tensed up as tight as fist. _

_His eyes were on the ground. _

"_I'm sorry!" She said to break the silence. "It's just that I have a life here! A family! How can I do that to all the people in my life!"_

"_Quite easily," He replied. "Human life is so short. Would anyone really notice?" Lisa noticed he was still staring at the ground. _

"_Even if they wouldn't, I would" She replied firmly. "I'm sorry, but I wont do that to them." _

_He chuckled. Every time he laughed, it sent shivers down Lisa's spine. _

"_You make it sound as if you have a choice in the matter." _

_Lisa felt something shatter in her chest. Tears came to her eyes. "What?"_

_He finally looked up into her face. His smile was gone. _

"_I was merely asking if you would save me some trouble. Your answer changes nothing between us." _

_Tears streamed down her eyes. "Please don't do this!"_

_He began walking towards her, slowly, as if he was a cat stalking his prey. _

"_We had a deal, Lisa. Do you think I would allow you to break your word to me?" _

_Lisa had enough. She turned and ran as fast as she could, not caring where she was going. Anywhere to get away from him. _

"_YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME, LISA!!!" He screamed after her. _

_She knew he was following her, but she didn't care at that moment. _

_After about five minutes of running, he finally appeared in front of her. _

"_NO!" she screamed but he wasn't listening. _

"_This is my last gift before we meet for real" He whispered in her ear. _

_Lisa suddenly felt her swing around to face him and felt her shirt be ripped away from her. _

"_NO!" She screamed again. His fangs were long and sharp. Her last image of the dream was hid teeth sinking into her breast. _

_-------------_

When Lisa woke up from the dream, she didn't scream. Perhaps it was because she was finally use to having these kinds of dreams. When she sat up her nightshirt was completely torn from her and blood was once again flowing down her chest from her breast. When she looked over at her father, he was fast asleep.

Silently, she crept out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After cleaning off her chest, she stared at herself for what seemed a long time in the small bathroom mirror.

_What am I going to do? _She asked herself.

Finally, something clicked in her mind.

_Maybe this will work _She told herself again as she quietly sneaked her father's laptop out of it's case and went back into the bathroom, trying not to wake him.

----------------------------------------

I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update, but a lot of things are going on in my house. One: I graduate in June. Two: I'm job hunting. Three: I have two other books I'm working on. This story is my number one thing compared to the other two but real life has to come first. I will try to update more often and make longer chapters. My apologies if I make you angry by waiting! T_T


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lisa was ready to fall asleep and never wake up again as she worked for over 4 hours on her father's laptop. First, she tried to search out Sammy's address but only got her new town.

_It's a start _She thought as she continued.

Finally, she found out where she was going to school. A large picture of her high school was posted on their website. After another hour of searching, she finally found a picture of her.

Sammy had definitely grown up to be a beautiful young woman. Her golden hair fell down in curls and her large blue eyes were her most outstanding feature. Her nose was straight and her face was perfectly clear.

Lisa sighed as memories of her and Sammy as children flooded her mind. She missed those times and wondered if they would ever be friends like that again.

Lisa took herself away from the memories and began looking at her student profile.

_Damn… she's really got it going _Lisa thought as she studies all of Sammy's activities. Honor roll, national honors society, theatre, choir, and band. Sammy was definitely going to graduate with everything offered to her.

Lisa began to let her eyes close when something caught her eye. In the corner of the screen, words flashed in bright yellow…

HARVETS HIGH SCHOOL MEMORIAL PAGE

Curious, Lisa clicked on the site.

When the site was loaded, Lisa's eyes went wide with shock. Many students were on the deceased list and most of them were from the past couple of years. Looking at the bottom, Lisa quickly read the article.

MANY STUDENTS LOST THEIR LIVES IN THE PAST YEARS DUE TO A PLEGUE OF BLOOD DRAINING PARASITES. WE ONLY HOPE THAT THESE STUDENTS HAVE FOUND PEACE.

Lisa's hand flew to her mouth as she looked at the many faces of the students who had died within the last five years.

_Blood sucking parasites. _

Lisa began to fill with rage as she realized what was going on.

_Great. They have a base and everything. _

She sighed and leaned back against the wall. _This can't be happening. _

Lisa opened her eyes and went into shock as she stared at the first picture her eyes opened to…

------------------------

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! I have a lot going on but things are getting calmer now. I graduated last Sunday and now I'm getting ready for college. Next chapter will hopefully be longer. I'M BACK PEOPLE!!! YAAAY! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sammy…

Her face on the screen haunted Lisa as she leaned back in her chair, all blood drained from her face.

"No..." the thought aloud. However, the proof was there. Sammy's golden hair fell down to her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes were bright with a large smile to accompany it.

Lisa felt tears come to her face, but continued to scroll down the page. More faces smiled up at her from the screen, all looking healthy and young.

"How could they?" the said in a whisper.

The more faces she saw, the more her stomach twisted and turned. All these deaths so that evil creatures could live.

Lisa suddenly sat up straight in her chair.

"Not here." She stated aloud. "Not in my town and NOT in MY SCHOOL!"

Confidence poured through her heart as realization hit.

Although horrified to see her dead, the deal was broken. Sammy was dead by HIS hand. And if not his, then by one of his minions.

Lisa smiled.

"He wants me… well too bad!"

Lisa quietly snuck out of the small room, trying with everything she had not to wake her father.

Lisa grabbed her sneakers and jacket, and left the hotel room.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is dedicated to Parisian Cherie, who has reminded me that I made a commitment to my fans and to my stories.

Thank you my friend!

Chapter 13

The cold night air chilled Lisa as she walked thru the park across from her father's motel room. Thoughts poured thru her head as she recalled all the things that had happened over.

"This is all my fault… I need to fix this!" she thought as she walked further into the darkest part of the park.

Lisa had no idea why she walked in this direction, but a feeling in her gut made her. Something was pulling her closer to the darkness.

"I hope my gut is right about this," she muttered entering a gazebo.

Tired, she sat on the bench.

And waited…

She sighed and leaned back into the seat, closing her eyes for a moment.

And a moment was all it took.

She knew immediately when she was no longer alone, and after all she had been thru, it no longer scared her or surprised her.

Lisa's eyes opened to reveal that she was completely surrounded outside of the gazebo. Some old, young, even children. But they all had one thing in common…

They served their master to the death.

"Where are you?" Lisa asked aloud, knowing what was happening.

"The master arrives!" They preached as one, all turning in the same direction. Lisa stood and faced the direction they were turned to.

A moment later, a figure strode out from the darkness. Tall, pale, handsome, and dressed in black. Exactly how he had been in her dreams.

They all bowed, all but Lisa. She would never bow to him.

He walked toward the gazebo with arrogance that made Lisa want to smack him. He smiled at her as soon as he was a few feet away from her. His eyes never left hers.

Time slowed for Lisa as he now stood in front of her. She had no idea how think her way out of this. Yes, she had all she needed to get out of it, but now she needed to escape him.

His grin widened. "I'm surprised. You actually sought me out"

"Not really," Lisa shot back. "You just happened to be here at the same time I was."

He laughed. "Your spirit astounds me. Why seek me out after all the attempts to escape me? I was having fun chasing you."

Lisa stood straight, eyes locking on his. "You broke it"

His grin started to fade slightly. "I broke what?"

"Our deal. Sammy is dead."

His grin faded, leaving a face of stone.

"You and your people have been killing many people in both my area and hers. My guess is you forgot completely about her and drained the wrong girl." She was horrified with how she was talking about her old friend, but right now, she needed to think about getting gout of this alive.

His face didn't change. Even while listening to everything she was saying.

"And I believe," She continued "That breaks our deal."

His eyes started turning red, face never changing. Lisa started to back away, frightened.

Finally, he tilted his head. "So… you think you've won?" His voice was deep and strained, as if he was fighting his fury.

Lisa said nothing. Fear made her completely immobilized.

He started to chuckle… which lead to him flinging his head back and roar in fury

Lisa jumped and backed away to the edge of the gazebo, ready to run and fight her way thru the crowd.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and Lisa found herself hanging on to the gazebo to balance herself.

She looked forward and saw him stomp furiously towards her. She screamed and started to run…

HAHAHAHAHA! I'm so mean aren't I? More coming soon! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Were getting towards the end now! Enjoy! ^_^

…...

Lisa ran as fast as her legs would allow her, never looking back. Surprisingly, the minions around the gazebo made no attempt to stop her.

"He enjoys the chase…" She thought as she ran towards the exit of the park.

Wind was still picking up around her as she fought her way through the trees. After about five minutes of running, her foot caught a tree branch and Lisa was sent crashing down to the ground.

Lisa screamed in pain as she hit the floor but still got the courage to get up and start running again. But the damage had been done.

Arms of steel wrapped around Lisa, and she knew the chase was over.

"GO AHEAD!" She screamed over the wind "KILL ME! JUST LIKE YOU KILLED HER!"

The wind began to die slowly and she felt his breath at her neck.

"I never killed her…" His voice was barley a whisper

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"I never killed her. There were some of my slaves in that area, but I never touched her. I had no intention of killing your friend."

Lisa began to shiver. She didn't want to believe him, but something in his voice said he was telling the truth.

"Who did it then?" Her voice was coming back to her now.

He sighed. "I don't know. It must have been one of my slaves by accident. We never kill unless we have to, but new vampires can go rouge very easily."

They stood there for what seemed like forever, with Lisa shivering in the wind.

Finally, she got the courage to speak. "Please let go of me."

It took a moment, but she felt his arms slowly release her. As soon as she was completely free, she stepped away from him and turned towards him.

"Why did you do all this?" She asked, not being able to raise her voice above a whisper.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes.

Lisa felt her heart start to pound in her chest as she looked at him. For once, he looked human.

"You really don't know?" he was whispering as well and all Lisa could do was shake her head gently.

He started to gently walk towards her and Lisa stood there frozen, even as his hand started to caress her face.

"I have been watching you for years, Lisa. You've grown into a beautiful woman with a wonderful spirit. I couldn't help but try to get you for myself."

"Then what about our deal! What was the whole point of that!" She was shaking now, and she wasn't sure if it was because the wind.

He took her face in both hands and brought himself closer to her.

"You are the most amazing creature I have ever seen" Then his mouth claimed hers.

It wasn't what Lisa had expected. Instead of demanding and hard, he was gently and soft. Despite all he had put her thru, Lisa couldn't help but lean into his kiss.

He finally broke away from her after a few moments.

"So where do we go from here?"

Lisa's head had to register what was said. "Huh?"

He took a step away from her. "You have no intention of willingly coming with me, do you?"

She shook her head. "No. And it's not just because of Sammy's death. I have a life here and things I need to do with myself. And after all you put me thru…" Lisa bowed her head to the ground, unable to finish what she intended to say.

He just stared at her as her words struck him.

"Then… I release you…"

Lisa's head snapped back up so hard, she thought she might have cracked every bone in her neck.

"What did you say?"

"I release you. I will not pursue you any longer."

Lisa let the words fall over as shock and happiness both washed over her.

"You're just going to let me go? Just like that?" She exclaimed.

He tilted his head to the side. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Well… yes! But after everything you went thru to get to me… Why are you just letting me go!"

He chuckled. "For a couple of reasons. One being the fact that we made a legitimate deal that was broken because of one of my creations. Another being the fact that…' He sighed, "If all of this breaks your spirit, I could never forgive myself. You were willing, once again, to let me kill you. I could never do that to you."

Lisa watched as his eyes grew softer. It was then she new he was completely serious about it.

"And… and my mother?"

"Go to sleep tonight. Everything will be as it once was when you wake up."

Lisa's shoulders relaxed, as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her chest.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you…"

He took a step towards her and lifted her head to face him. With a smile he said, "There's still time to change you mind."

For the first time, Lisa smiled at him. "Sorry, but my minds made up."

He smiled back. "I figured it was."

He leaned down and gently brushed a light kiss to her head.

"Farewell Lisa"

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Lisa felt her head start to spin, and then darkness took her.

…...

Prologue is next people…


	15. Prolouge

Prologue

Lisa woke with her head on a soft pillow and her head trying to beat its way out of her skull.

"Ugh…" she muttered as the sun hit her face. Suddenly, memories of last night hit her and she shot up faster than a bat out of hell.

Ignoring the stabbing pain in her head, Lisa looked around furiously. She was in her room. At her house.

Lisa shot out of bed and ran out the door towards the kitchen.

"MOM?" She screamed.

"Stop yelling! Jesus, you'll wake the neighborhood!" Her voice was coming from the kitchen.

Lisa rounded the corner to see her mother…

"You're cooking!" Lisa thought she might have a heart attack.

"Yes I'm cooking! Is it a crime now!" She replied with her back to Lisa, facing the stove.

Lisa crept up to her mother from behind. Not only was she cooking, but she wasn't even dressed for work. Her mother was wearing a light pink robe with matching slippers. Lisa peeked over mother's shoulder to look into the pan.

"Pancakes?"

"Yes. Don't you like them?" Her mother faced her. Her mother looked like herself yet completely different. She had no makeup but didn't really look like she needed it now. Her face looked fuller… healthier.

"Mom… you look great!"

Her mother laughed. "Quit flattering me and sit down to breakfast."

She sat at the table, which was set for only two people.

"Mom, where is dad?"

"At work Lisa." She answered and she shoveled a stack of steaming pancakes onto her plate. "He always leaves early to beat traffic."

Lisa felt tears come to her eyes. Her mother dropped the pan back on onto the stove and rushed to her daughter.

"Lisa! What's wrong!"

Lisa jumped out of he chair and embraced her mother. "I love you mom! I love you"

For the first time in her life, Lisa felt content in her home.

And knew now that her life would be moving forward…

THE END


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note

First, thank you if you're taking the time to read this. Second, I want to thank all the people who have been reviewing my stories (Even the ones who point out all my errors in grammar i.e. the whole "MASTER COMES IN TREE DAYS!" I had a laugh at that one ^_^.) But yeah, I know I haven't been updating my stories like I should. It's not fair to all of you who have been so patient with me and who are only trying to read. Trust me, I hate it when an author writes a really great story and then just STOPS! I HATE IT!

Kiss of the Moon wasn't my best story and I'm hoping it won't be my worst. I know I could have done better, but I'm blaming my brain on that one. I just let my fingers do all the work on the keyboard and let the words fly. Night of Secrets is my favorite so far but hopefully my next one will be better. And I promise, THE VAMPIRE GETS THE GIRL!

I want to take a minute to explain why I want to end the stories the way I do. My last two have kind of been where the boy lets the girl go. That's because of a talk I once had with my father. He told me once that if you really loved something, you need to let it go knowing that you would eventually destroy it. I.e. Him letting Lisa go. Sure, he could have taken her by force, but then she wouldn't be the same girl he fell in love with. She would become broken and her spirit would wither. To me, that's the best demonstration of love. Letting go something you love to save it.

My next story is in the works, now that I have some time to write again. Things have just been crazy for my lately. I'm quitting my crappy job to begin my extern for school (Which is not official yet), and I'm trying to deal with some personal problems. Writing is making me feel better so hopefully, I'll be writing a lot more in the future! ^_^

Once again, thank you to all of you who have been reading my stories and who took the time to read this. Hopefully, I don't disappoint you in anytime soon. You're the reason I keep writing!

Sincerely,

Kurby


End file.
